phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Nada Que Um Bom Susto Não Resolva
|original = One Good Scare Ought to Do It! |imagem = NQUBSNR Imagem 661.jpg |legenda = Phineas e Isabella cercados por caras assustadoras |temporada = 1 |produçao = 109 |transmissao = 39 |nt = 39 |historia = Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson |storyboards = Jon Colton Barry Chris Headrick |diretor = Dan Povenmire Zac Moncrief |br = 31 de Outubro de 2008 |eua = 03 de Outubro de 2008 |dvd = Phineas, o Veloz |xdeua = 15 de Janeiro de 2010|xdbr = 20 de janeiro de 2010|internacional = 15 de Outubro de 2008 (Canada) 18 de Outubro de 2008 (Reino Unido e Irlanda) 30 de Outubro de 2008 (França) 31 de Outubro de 2008 (América Latina) 7 de Novembro de 2008 (Europa) 5 de dezembro de 2008 (África) 13 de fevereiro de 2009 (Alemanha) 16 de Fevereiro de 2009 (Médio Oriente) 17 de Fevereiro de 2009 (Itália) 18 de Fevereiro de 2009 (Turquia) 19 de Fevereiro de 2009 (Coréia) }} " " é o trigésimo nono episódio da 1ª Temporada. Estreou nos Estados Unidos em 3 de outubro de 2008 pelo Disney Channel, e no Brasil em 31 de outubro de 2008, pelo Disney Channel. Sinopse Na tentativa de curar os soluços de Isabella, Phineas e Ferb criam uma casa mal assombrada no quintal de sua casa. Enquanto isso, Candace, convidada por Jeremy, vai à casa dos Johnsons, e Doofenshmirtz faz um favor a um velho amigo. Enredo O episódio começa com Candace em seu quarto treinando com uma banana para quando for ligar para seu amado não cometer nenhum erro. Nisso Linda aparece no quarto de sua filha dizendo que vai para o clube do livro na casa dos Johnson, e antes de sair de cena faz uma piada com Candace pelo fato dela estar falando com uma banana. ]] No quintal, Phineas inaugura a A Árvore dos Mariachis, mas para sua decepção os mariates acabam caindo da árvore. O ruivinho diz a Ferb que com a criação da Árvore dos Mariates aprendeu uma nova lição, e depois dos mexicanos saírem de cena Isabella aparece cumprimentando-os. Rapidamente Phineas e Ferb percebem que Isabella está com um forte ataque de soluços e precisa de ajuda. Do outro lado do quintal, Perry, depois de se enrolar com as latas de lixo, entra em seu esconderijo para receber mais uma mensagem diária. Ao se deparar com o agente secreto, Francis Monograma diz a ele que avistaram Heinz Doofenshmirtz em uma ilha antes desconhecida. Depois de consertar um erro que havia dito a Perry ele libera o agente para deter o mau. Com personalidade, Perry sai de seu esconderijo ao som de sua música tema, e com um avião se desloca para onde Doof está. De volta ao quintal dos meninos, Phineas começa a planejar um jeito de curar os soluços de sua amiga. Ele diz claramente a Isabella que o forma de se curar um soluço é dando um susto na pessoa. Nisso a garota companheira diz que tem medo de uma casa mal assombrada. Ao ouvir a resposta, Phineas se empolga dizendo a Ferb que fará a casa mal assombrada mais aterrorizante de todas, com zumbis, fantasmas e vários tipos de monstros. De surpresa Candace aparece dizendo a seu irmão que ele não fará nada enquanto ela estiver tomando conta da casa e que se ele fizer alguma coisa ela ligara para sua mãe com um telefone de verdade e não com uma banana. Ao saber que sua irmã estava falando com uma banana, Phineas fica sem reação, sem acreditar no que ouviu. Entrando em casa, a primeira coisa que Candace faz é ligar para sua mãe, mas como ela estava na casa dos Johnson quem acaba atendendo o telefone é Jeremy. Surpreendida, Candace se envergonha e desliga o telefone. explicando como capturou seu inimigo]] Finalmente Perry chega na ilha onde Doofenshmirtz se instalou. Depois de entrar no esconderijo de Heinz ele acaba ficando preso em uma caixa de madeira. Sarcasticamente Doofenshmritz aparece dizendo a Perry que está surpreendido pelo fato dele estar preso exatamente no local que ele planejou. Logo depois, o cientista malvado explica que tudo que aconteceu foi planejado milimetricamente. Finalmente Heinz começa a explicar que estava na ilha para ajudar seu mentor, mais conhecido como Professor Kevin Destruição. Pelo fato de considerar Doof um amigo, o professor fez um pedido: impedir que alguém descobrisse seu esconderijo secreto do mal e todos os seus segredos. No final, Heinz diz a Perry que vai usar o Desintevaporizador, construído por Kevin, para desintevaporizar o esconderijo. De volta a casa dos Flynn-Fletcher, Candace volta a ligar para a casa dos Johnson. Dessa vez quem atende o telefonema é a irmã de Jeremy, Suzy. Sem saber quem realmente Suzy é, Candace tenta ser gentil e delicada, mas rapidamente percebe que a irmã de seu amado é uma peste. Depois de um bom tempo pondo medo na adolescente, Suzy resolve passar o telefone para Jeremy. O loirinho se surpreende ao ver que a ligação é de Candace e acaba convidando-a para participar do clube do livro. Candace claramente não acredita e acaba dando um grito de felicidade. No esconderijo do Professor Destruição, Heinz começa a retirar as coisas mais importantes do local para colocar em um jatinho seu antes que o local desintevaporize. Porém, no meio da presa e da conversa com seu inimigo, o cientista do mal acaba deixando a chave cair no chão. Ao ver que ela está perto de seu pé, Perry pisa sobre ela impedindo que seu inimigo a veja. Doof resolve então perguntar a Perry se ele viu as chaves. Espertamente o monotremado balança a cabeça positivamente, mas não diz onde elas estão. Isso começa a deixar Doofenshmirtz irritado e desesperado, ao ponto de pagar um mico para que seu inimigo o dê as chaves. Enquanto Perry "joga" com seu inimigo, Candace tenta descobrir um visual único para ir a casa de seu amado. Depois de escolher ela avisa a seus irmãos o que vai fazer e sai de casa contente. Logo depois da saída da adolescente, Buford, Baljeet e as garotas companheiras aparecem no quintal dos Flynn-Fletcher. Primeiramente, Phineas se desculpa com Buford pelo fato dele ter interrompido seu jogo de cartas, logo depois o ruivinho explica que sua amiga Isabella foi amaldiçoada por soluços, e que pretende ajuda-la. Phineas deixa claro para seus amigos que eles precisam se fantasiar da coisa que lhes dão mais medo, para poder fazer com que sua casa mal assombrada seja a mais aterrorizante de todas. Durante a conversa de Phineas com seus amigos, Candace passa contente de bicicleta pelas ruas de Danville em direção a casa de Jeremy ao som de uma música. Ao chegar na casa porta da casa dos Johnson, a ruivinha começa a ser espionada por Suzy e por sua cadelinha. A garotinha então abre as portas da casa e manda sua cadelinha atacar a adolescente. Suzy então entrar em ação ligando o sistema de irrigação do gramado da casa, fazendo com que Candace fique toda molhada e suja de mala. Para piorar as coisas, a garotinha perversa, através de um caminhão de brinquedo, suja o rosto de Candace com lama. Ao ouvir uns gritos estranhos, Jeremy aparece na porta e estranha ao ver sua amiga deitada no gramado e suja de lama. Desesperada, Candace tenta mostrar para seu amado o que sua irmã fez, mas acaba sendo interrompida pelo próprio. Sem moral e decepcionada, a irmã mais velha de Phineas volta para casa de bicicleta arrependida de ter saído de casa. Isabella então volta para o quintal dos Flynn-Fletcher e se depara com um casa mal assombrada incontestavelmente horripilante. Depois de tomar um susto de Phineas, a garota companheira se decepciona por alguns minutos pelo fato dos soluços não terem passado. Gentilmente, Phineas pega na mão de sua amiga e a convida para descobrir os segredos da casa mal assombrada. Ao som de Um Bom Susto os dois então se deparam com inúmeras coisas de colocar qualquer um com os cabelos em pé, mas no final de tudo o objetivo final de Phienas não é alcançado. Logo depois da música terminar, Candace chega em casa e toma um susto ao ver o que seus irmãos construíram. Durante esse tempo, no esconderijo do Professor Destruição, Perry cansa de "jogar" com Doof e resolve fazer um trato com ele: ele lhe mostra onde as chaves estão e em troca é solto. Sendo feito isso Heinz se surpreende com o fato das chaves estarem em baixo da patinha de Perry. Apressado, o cientista põe tudo que lhe interessa dentro do jatinho e sai do local antes que não desse mais tempo. Mas como a presa é a inimiga da perfeição, Heinz acaba colocando Perry, o Desintevaporizador e seus tacos de golfe dentro do jatinho sem perceber. Rapidamente, o agente secreto da OSUSB ataca seu inimigo e uma luta começa com o jatinho em pleno voo, causando maior alvoroço. De uma certa forma, Heinz acaba amarrando Perry e o jogando para fora do avião, mas com suas habilidades de agente secreto, o ornitorrinco não se acanha e segura em uma corda, fazendo com que seu inimigo não vença a batalha. Enquanto a ação acontece no jatinho de Doofenshmirtz, na casa mal assombrada de Phineas e Ferb, Phineas resolve aumentar o medo da casa para que Isabella se livre dos soluços. Sem saber o que está acontecendo, Candace entra na casa mal assombrada, e ao ver as coisas duplamente mais assustadoras quase infarta. Ao chegar no topo da casa, Candace se depara com Phineas. Primeiramente o garoto de cabelo ruivo se surpreende com o fato de sua irmã está lá. Irritada, Candace dá uma bronca em Phienas, perguntando por que ele construiu uma casa do terror com uma cabeça de bebê gigante flutuante. Com os nervos a flor da pele, Candace sai da casa mal assombrada por um elevador prometendo que seu irmão irá ser castigado. Exatamente na hora em que Candace sai da mais nova criação de seus irmãos, o Jatinho da Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz passa pelo local. A corda em que Perry estava segurando sem querer acaba amarrando-se em uma espécie de antena da casa mal assombrada. Isso faz com que a velocidade do jatinho puxe a antena e consequentemente a casa toda. Ao perceber isso, as garotas companheiras, e Ferb saem da casa, mas infelizmente Phineas continua preso nela. Vendo o chão se afastar de seus olhos, e a sua mais nova invenção voando pelo céu, o ruivinho se desespera e acaba caindo. Para a sorte dele, Isabella e as garotas companheiras se organizaram rápido e criaram um rede com suas faixas, impedindo que algo pior pudesse acontecer. O acontecimento inesperado acaba fazendo com que os soluços de Isabella desapareçam, para a surpresa de todos. Nesse meio tempo Candace tenta dedurar seus irmãos para sua mãe que havia acabado de chegar em casa, mas acaba não conseguindo. No jatinho Doof tenta deter seu inimigo largando a condução do veículo e lançando o Desintevaporizador sobre ele. A máquina então cai em cima da casa mal assombrada (agora também voadora) dos meninos e com o impacto volta ao quintal. O agente secreto consegue se livrar através de seu pára-quedas. Com a volta da casa ao quintal, Candace decide chamar sua mãe mais uma vez para ver o que Phineas e Ferb fizeram. Mas infelizmente para ela, o Desintevaporizador desintevaporiza a casa dos horrores mais rápido do que a ruivinha possa imaginar. Ao ver a adolescente decepcionada, Isabella pergunta-a o que aconteceu. Um tanto quanto revoltada, Candace responde que Phineas e Ferb são um problema para ela, e sua ida na casa de Jeremy foi um desastre total. Gentilmente, Isabella diz que ficou com toda a atenção de Phineas para ela com o simples fato de estar com soluços. Jeremy então se aproxima das duas e Candace decide fingir que está com soluços para chamar atenção. Estranhamente ela acaba conseguindo. Posteriormente o loirinho a leva para casa para beber um copo d'água. Músicas *''Candace (Quem é a Garota)'' *''Um Bom Susto'' *''Perry o Ornitorrinco'' Creditos Finais Ultimo verso de Um Bom Susto. Durante os logotipos finais, Ferb ri maldosamente, e nós ovimos Isabella soluçando e dizendo "Caramba". Galeria de Imagens Piadas Recorrentes Ué, cadê o Perry? Linha do Ferb O que estão fazendo? Ah, aí está você, Perry Entrada de Perry para o esconderijo Perry entra na lata de lixo errada, então sai sujo e entra na lata de lixo que o leva até seu esconderijo. Jingle do Mal Ilha-esconderijo do Doofenshmirtz Informações de Fundo * É revelado neste episódio que Buford tem medo de Suzy. * A canção Candace (Quem é a Garota?) é similar a canção A Garota Perfeita. * A canção tema de Perry recebe uma versão estendida nesse episódio. * Quando Buford, Baljeet e as Garotas Companheiras se reúnem para ouvir o que Phineas tem a dizer, parece que Ginger está olhando para Baljeet. Posteriormente, em "Isabella e o Templo do Látex", é revelado que ela tem uma paixão por ele. * Esse episódio conquistou a 9ª posição no "Fan Picked Phineas and Ferb Week". * Django Brown faz um cameo nesse episódio. * Não há nenhuma cura real para soluços. Informações de Produção *Descrição original do episódio para o Phineas e Ferbereiro de 2008: Phineas and Ferb-ruary press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html ::In "One Good Scare Ought to Do It," when Isabella gets the hiccups, Phineas and Ferb build a haunted house to scare them out of her. Meanwhile, Candace gets distracted from tattling on her brothers when she is invited over to Jeremy's house and meets his terrifying little sister, Suzy. *Esse episódio apareceu no DVD Phineas, o Veloz como um episódio nunca antes visto. Erros *Na cena em que Candace aparece tentando encontrar uma roupa para ir a casa de Jeremy, seu quarto é visto no primeiro andar da casa. *A faixa das Garotas Companheiras aparece de repente no corpo das meninas quando a casa decola, mas depois ela não é mais vista.thumb|As cores de Suzy se alteram *Buford aparece vestido de Suzy dentro da casa mal assombrada, mas quando ela decola ele aparece no quintal dos Flynn-Fletcher com suas roupas normais. Na penúltima cena no episódio, a personagem volta a aparecer com as roupas de Suzy. *Quando Candace se deita na lama, obviamente, sua camisa se suja, mas quando ela se levanta, sua a camisa aparece novamente limpa. *Em algumas cenas, Katie aparece mais alta que Ginger. *O rosto e os olhos de Suzy ficam de outra cor quando ela manda sua cadela atacar Candace, tomando uma cor mais pálida no rosto e uma cor preta nos olhos. *Durante as filmagens em grupo da quadrilha durante a explicação do Grande Ideia: ** As Garotas Companheiras estão usando as faixas nos ombros direitos, em vez de na esquerda. Isso permanece até que a câmera gire o grupo ao pensar no que os assusta. ** O diamante na boina de Milly se foi. ** Quando a gangue chega, Milly está atrás de Buford e Holly está ao lado de Ginger, mas depois da cena de todo mundo assustado, Milly e Holly trocaram de lugar. Continuidade *Um trecho desse episódio é visto na cena das lembranças de Isabella sobre Phineas em "Phineas e Ferb: Último Dia de Verão". Alusões *''Alien'' - O monstro feito pelas Garotas Companheiras cujo tem uma língua na cabeça é uma referência ao estrangeiro do filme. *''Banana Phone'' - O ação de Candace usar uma banana como telefone é uma referência a popular música do YouTube criada por Rafifi. *''The Haunted Mansion'' - Quando Candace corre pelos corredores da casa mal assombrada, ela é perseguida até a sala do vampiro por um candelabro flutuante. Isto é uma referência a atração do Disney Park, "The Haunted Mansion", em que um candelabro é visto flutuando. *''Beetlejuice'' - A música Um Bom Susto e a da montanha-russa, é reminiscente da série de desenhos animados dos anos 1990. *''Star Wars'' - Quando Candace diz: "Só sobre o meu cadáver", e Phineas responde: "Essa é a ideia", é feita uma referência a uma conversa entre Han Solo e Greedo. *''O Silêncio dos Inocentes'' - Quando Candace chega à casa de Jeremy, Suzy e seu cachorro são vistos atrás das sombras, e em seguida a porta é fechada. Assim como Bufalo Bill faz no filme de suspense de 1991. *''Macbeth'' - A cena em que Buford lava as mãos dizendo: "Tira esse medo de mim", é uma referência a obra de 1611 de William Shakespeare. *''O Fantasma Do Paraíso'' - O uso de um órgão para controlar partes da casa é parecido com o esconderijo do filme. *''Kim Possible'' - A aparência do Professor Destruição é semelhante a do Professor Dementor. *''Scooby-Doo'' - Quando Candace corre pelo corredor com portas, lembra-se cenas da série animada Scooby-Doo. Trivialidades *Pela primeira vez Lawrence não aparece em um episódio duplo. *Doofenshmirtz revela não saber jogar golfe, embora tenha tacos de golfe. *Em Candace (Quem é a Garota), Candace quebra a quarta parede franzindo a testa e olhando para a câmera. *Primeira vez que um personagem interage com a Cabeça Flutuante de Bebê Gigante. *Na ordem de produção, essa é a primeira aparição de Suzy. *Primeira vez que a grande ideia desaparece e reaparece pouco tempo depois. *Primeiro episódio que Perry não consegue derrotar Doofenshmirtz. *Na ordem da produção essa é a primeira aparição da Cabeça Flutuante de Bebê Gigante. Elenco * Yan Gesteira como Phineas * Flávia Fontenelle como Candace * Gustavo Pereira como Ferb * Tereza Cristina como Linda * Bruna Laynes como Isabella * Charles Emmanuel como Jeremy * Samir Murad como Doofenshmirtz * Carlos Seidl como Major Monograma * Dee Bradley Baker como Perry * Ronalth Abreu como Buford * Luciano Monteiro como Baljeet * Pâmela Rodrigues como Suzy Johnson Referências en:One Good Scare Ought to Do It! Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 1ª Temporada Categoria:Episódios Duplos Categoria:Episódios de Halloween